


I think we are alone now

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cockblocking, Gay Sex, Kicthen sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Prostate Massage, Quickies, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved, Wall Sex, needy, sex cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Since quarantine Adam and Dom have had no alone time together.So when Tom and Gavin leave they finaly resolve some month long sexual tension.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 11





	I think we are alone now

Dom was stuck in a house with his bandmates on quarantine this wouldnt usualy be a problem for him but considring the circumstances it was a huge problem.

Since lockdown started Dom and Adam had no alone time togther and they both desperately needed to be with eachother there was only so much masturbation over facetime that one could handle.

Dom looked over at Adam who was in the kicthen yet again cooking up some sort of concoction he wacthed as the older man tenderized steak and made alfredo pasta.

Today they were home alone Tom and Gavin had gone out to the store to get more ingredients for Adam's meal so Dom decided to relieve some unresolved sexual tension. 

He approached Adam and turned of the stove pushing the older man up against the kicthen wall "I think we are alone now,"Dom groaned as he started to unzip Adam's trousers.

"Fuck you dont know how much I needed this,"Adam wispred as he removed Dom's hands from his crocth and pinned him against the wall slowly niping at the pale flesh on his neck causing the younger man to softly moan.

"More please more,"Dom pleaded as Adam began to undo his pants and slip them off exposing his entire rear end to the scottish man. 

"I see you have already preped yourself for me what a good little slut,"Adam growled as he fingred Dom's hole.

"Ohhh Adam please put your cock in me before the others get home,"Dom begged.

Adam smirked and abruptly thrusted his entire length into Dom "fook fook you streach me out so well,"Dom hissed as he began to fuck himself on Adam's memeber slowly hitting his prostate with each powerfull thrust.

Soon the entire kicthen was filled with moans and groans from the two men Dom could not get enough of Adam he wanted to be fucked by him every day but due to lockdown that desire was not achievable. 

"Fuck the six feet rule I want to be with you pleasuring your slutty little boy hole all the time,"Adam groaned as he reached his orgasam and came inside of Dom.

Just then they heard the door to the house open "fuck its Tom and Gavin hurry up and cum Adam cautioned.

Dom quickly came all over the kicthen wall, he grabed his pants and threw them on while Adam redid his trouser zipper and went back to his cooking.

Dom took a seat on a bar stool and pretended to play on his phone as Tom and Gavin walked into the kicthen with the groceries. 

"Whats that weird smell and why is there white stuff on the wall,"Tom questioned.

Dom and Adam blushed hideing their faces in shame.

"That stuff is just alfreado sause I accidentally broke a jar of it,"Adam lied.

"Ya right,"Gavin scoffed as he set the grocries on the counter. 

Adam and Dom exchanged nervous glances and tried not to look suspect but it was no use Tom and Gavin knew exactly what happned while they were gone.

End


End file.
